Hidden Skill
by Tranquillezza
Summary: The Hosts are known for being seductive, extremely wealthy, smart, and let’s not forget the obvious: handsome. What many fangirls don’t know is that each of them possess a certain hidden skill. CH 6 Rendezvous, feat. KyouKao Please Read & Review!
1. High Pitched

The Ouran High School Host Club is filled with very talented boys and one girl in disguise. They're known for being seductive, _very _wealthy, smart (yes, even Tamaki, who acts like an airhead most of the time), and let's not forget the obvious: handsome. What many fangirls don't know is that each of them possess a certain hidden skill that wasn't so apparent to everyone.

Plot idea created by MoonStarDuchess' Requested Drabbots

* * *

It was a boring day, at least in the minds of the Hitachiins as they were attending to their customers in the Host Club. It was one of those _lethargic_ days in which the air was stagnant, and one would wish to get out and smell some fresh air. Unfortunately for the Host Club members, they had not planned such an outdoor excursion and were cooped up to entertain their guests. Any protests were thrown out the door at the sight of their vice president, Kyouya, who simply smiled in his mocking manner, waving a cell phone to the side.

"Ano…Hikaru-kun…is there anything that you can do that Kaoru can't do?" a squealing fangirl asked after the Hitachiin had both displayed their magnificent talents in deceiving their designators of their identities for the umpteenth time.

"Of _course _not…we're twins…" Kaoru replied reassuringly, smiling automatically at the fangirl.

"I'd have to say that Kaoru is right…_although_…there is _one_ thing that Kaoru does that _I _can't do…non-academic wise of course." Hikaru said slyly, looking at his younger brother with mischievousness in his eyes. Kaoru immediately reddened his face in embarrassment.

"Hikaru…did you _have_ to say that in front of _every_one?" he said, shying his eyes away in a doe-like manner. He put his hand in front of his face to prevent everyone else from seeing his tomato face.

"But Kaoru…your talent is _nothing _to be ashamed of…" Hikaru said, pushing Kaoru's hand away, taking his chin in his hand and facing his brother's identical face.

"Ano…tell us, Kaoru-kun!" demanded the eager fangirls.

"No…it would be too embarrassing to show it in front of everyone…" Kaoru protested, reddening even further.

By now, their act had attracted attention from many of the other designators of the other Hosts. Customers looked curiously at the Hitachiin twins, in which Hikaru was trying to convince Kaoru to display his talent, but the latter would take no part in doing so.

* * *

"Wow, look at what great actors they've become!" Hunny remarked from aside as the five remaining hosts were seeing how this was to be played out.

"Oka-san! Those devilish Hitachiin twins are _stealing _my customers _again!_" Tamaki whined to the dark haired Ootori.

"If you had made more _effort_ into entertaining your guests, you wouldn't be so easily, Tamaki." the cool calculated voice of Kyouya stated. Tamaki was reduced to a teary eyed expression at the insult thrown his way.

"I mean look at this…Haruhi…who hasn't been here as long as _you have _is fluctuating between being the second and third most designated." Kyouya added, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sending Tamaki to his corner to sulk.

"Eh, is he going to be alright, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, glancing over at Tamaki.

"He'll be fine, don't show anymore concern for him, lest he decides to latch onto you again." Kyouya warned Haruhi.

"Ahh! Haruhi! Daddy is _most_ glad that you show _compassion _for him unlike Mommy here!" Tamaki proclaimed, glomping Haruhi at light speed.

"Nani! Get _off_ me sempai!" Haruhi cried, struggling to free herself from Tamaki's grasp.

"Ah, Haruhi, I wouldn't wrinkle that suit if I were you, it costs 51,000 yen." Kyouya stated coolly as Haruhi shot him a glare of pure venom.

"Kyouya-sempai, I believe it's _Tamaki_-sempai who's ruining this suit!" Haruhi shot back as she managed to escape Tamaki's clutches. Kyouya sighed and sent her a 'Do you really want to argue with me?' look towards her, in which Haruhi growled in slight annoyance, mumbling 'rich bastards…' under her breath.

"Did you say something Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, fully knowing _exactly _what she said, his pen poised to add to her debt.

"Iie. I didn't say anything." Haruhi answered innocently. Kyouya merely snorted. They resumed watching the Hitachiin twin's 'act.'

* * *

"C'mon Kaoru…it's not that bad…you do it all the time!" Hikaru pleaded.

"But that was _ages_ ago…and I only did it in front of _you…_" Kaoru pointed out.

Meanwhile, the surrounding fangirls had allowed their minds to wander a bit _too _far as they were witnessing this interlude. Some had even began fanning themselves frantically at the hidden meaning behind those words.

"No wait…don't you remember that time you did that in front of one of Oka-san's dinner parties…?" Hikaru asked. At this point, many fangirls had fainted dead away at the _scandalous_ comment coming out of the elder Hitachiin's mouth.

"Ano…but do you recall afterwards how one of the adults came over to Oka-san and asked if I-I mean, if _we_ were…" Kaoru stammered, trailing off, blushing. More squeals of 'moe' could be heard from the remaining fangirls.

"Ano, we're _terribly_ sorry to cut this short…but Hosting hours have _just_ ended and I do believe you all need to attend to your fallen classmates here…" Kyouya interjected suddenly. The fangirls looked slightly crestfallen at the sound of this.

"Don't worry, I'll _personally_ make sure Kaoru shows you his 'hidden' skill next time!" Kyouya promised, with a scary look on his face. The other Hosts sweatdropped as he furiously scribbled in his notebook about the projected profits from this 'act.'

* * *

"Phew! Thanks so much for covering our backs there, Kyouya-sempai!" Hikaru sighed once all the fangirls had cleared out.

"Yeah, arigatou Kyouya-sempai!" Kaoru added gratefully.

"We'll be going now! Sayonara!" Kaoru said, turning towards the door to leave.

"Ano, I'm afraid that's quite impossible." Kyouya commented as the Hitachiin twins froze and turned around.

"You didn't _really _think I was going to let you _go _did you? Not without Kaoru showing us what his _hidden skill_ was." Kyouya stated, 'Demon Lord' totally written in his face.

"Nani? You mean it _wasn't _an act?" Hunny chirped, eyes widening.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Kyouya-sempai. This was an _act_." Kaoru bluffed nervously, his hand going towards his head. Kyouya chuckled sofly and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, not quite. I'm impressed, you nearly had _all_ of us convinced it was an act…but I'm afraid you can't get away this time." Kyouya said, smirking as Kaoru was caught with a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"You can't hold us up in here!" Hikaru cried, coming forth to defend Kaoru's side.

"I'm afraid I can. Mori, secure the exit if you please." Kyouya commanded as the silent host loomed over the doorway, blocking the Hitachiins from leaving. Kaoru took a glance at Hikaru and sighed.

"I suppose we have no choice…" Kaoru said defeated, as they walked back inside. Hikaru rummaged their supply closet until he found what he was looking for.

"Here." Hikaru said softly, placing a glass cup in the center of the table. The rest of the Host Club members stared blankly at the cup. Hikaru gave a reassuring look to his brother as Kaoru nodded. He proceeded to sing the scales and as his pitch heightened, the glass could be seen shaking and finally it cracked, along with Kyouya's glasses as well.

"_Damn!_ I think that was higher than the last time you sung!" Hikaru cried in amazement.

"Very impressive, however, you will be owing me a new pair of glasses." Kyouya commented, putting his now broken glasses away.

"Wow Kaoru-kun! I didn't know you could _do _that!" Hunny beamed at the younger Hitachiin twin as Kaoru reddened. Mori nodded silently in agreement.

"Why don't you join choir, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Ano…Hikaru and I have always had the same classes together, plus it's not something I show publicly…" Kaoru explained.

"Still…that's quite a talent…" Haruhi murmured quietly to herself, but Kaoru heard it none the less.

"Well _now,_ we'll be going!" Hikaru proclaimed with a slight touch of impatience and also slight jealousy at the sudden attention given towards Kaoru. He tugged at Kaoru protectively as they made their way out.

* * *

"How do you know they were acting, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked curiously, moments after everyone else had left but themselves.

"I just do." Kyouya replied, with a slight shrug. Haruhi smiled and laughed.

"Is this _your_ hidden skill, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, her eyes twinkling. Kyouya gave a brief smile.

"Iie, mine's is nothing like _that_." Kyouya replied mysteriously as the pair walked out of Music Salon No. 3.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, I know I should have been working on Shipwrecked, but this idea caught my eye as I was reading from MoonStarDuchess' Requested Drabbots. She did a series of shorts about secret talents in Fullmetal Alchemist, and I decided to write one about Ouran, featuring Kaoru instead of my usual KyouxHaru fanfics. Kaoru has always struck me as the softer, more demure twin, and his slightly more feminine voice led to the fitting of this plot lol. I may or may not continue the idea of 'hidden skills' depending on my creativity flow.

Many thanks to those of you who have read this short, and I'm sorry for those of you anticipating Shipwrecked. My spring break's over and I'm back at school now, so I don't always have so much time to update, but a new chapter of Shipwrecked should be out around this weekend, so read around for that! Once again, thank you so much for reading, and please take the time to comment!


	2. Unexplained Enigma

The Ouran High School Host Club is filled with very talented boys and one girl in disguise. They're known for being seductive, extremelywealthy, smart, and let's not forget the obvious: handsome. What many fangirls don't know is that each of them possess a certain hidden skill that wasn't so apparent to everyone.

* * *

Kyouya growled in frustration, glaring hatefully at the multicolored cube. His sister Fuyumi had surprised him by giving him a Rubix's cube on another one of her random visit's the other day.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Kyouya" Fuyumi sang as she waltzed in his room. Kyouya looked up from his advanced calculus to stare at his sister.

"Ohayo, Onee-san." Kyouya coolly greeted, showing the slightest hint of attention.

"I've got a present for you, Little Brother." his sister announced cheerily as Kyouya turned around to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And pray tell what might that be?" Kyouya challenged, his eyes showing a cross between amusement and irritation.

The last time his sister presented him a gift, it was a piranha from South America. Actually, Kyouya had rather grown some sort of attachment to that fish, but an unexpected visit from Tamaki caused it to be asphyxiated, flopping helplessly as the blundering president attempted to find another bowl of water quickly.

"Tada!" Fuyumi cried, showing an innocent Rubix's cube in her hands. Kyouya's eyes showed 1 percent more interest than before as his sister beamed.

"Ano, one of Shido's clients presented him with a Rubix's cube. He had no use for it, and told me that I could amuse myself, but you know how I'm terrible with puzzles. Thus, I want you to have it!" Fuyumi declared smiling uncertainly at the lack of response from Kyouya.

"I believe Nagoya-kun said, 'What's more fun than a Rubix's cube? It's all the latest craze in America!'" Fuyumi added as Kyouya stared blankly at the cube.

"Thank you for the gift, Onee-san." Kyouya said seriously, bowing slightly. Fuyumi's face lit up with a slight smile at the curiosity that commanded her little brother's face.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Fun indeed. At first, Kyouya assumed that this would be an easy novelty. But over time, he found out that this cube was deceptive. He became annoyed at how the colors simply refused to obey him. Every turn messed up another side. Of course, he got quite close several times, but something always eluded him, thus rendering the cube mismatched. He could have decided to look up possible permutations and combinations on how to solve it, but his pride refused to bend down to other's methods. He wanted to figure out the cube himself.

Throwing the cube aside, Kyouya resumed his math homework, vowing to attack at it again tomorrow with a fresh mind.

* * *

The Next Day

After a couple of twists on the Rubix's cube, Kyouya was typing away again during Host Club hours while all the other hosts were entertaining their designators as expected. Which was why it was unusual that Kyouya was suddenly approached by someone.

"Yes?" Kyouya abruptly said, not looking up from his screen.

"Mommy…I'm bored…" Tamaki whined rather annoyingly. Kyouya looked up and frowned.

"Don't you have customers to entertain?" Kyouya asked, double checking the designator list.

"I'm lonely…they've all gone over to those devilish twins or Daughter at the moment…" Tamaki sniffed, looking quite neglected.

"If you attempted to put more effort into entertaining our customers, your designators wouldn't abandon you for other hosts." Kyouya explained for the umpteenth time with no remorse.

"How can you be so cruel?" Tamaki sobbed, crawling to his corner in denial. Kyouya sighed, massaging his temples as he left his sanctuary to grab a breath of fresh air.

Upon his return, Kyouya was absolutely horrified to find his new toy completely solved. In addition, who else would it be but Haruhi on the table clearing up some miscellaneous items.

"Ah, Haruhi, thank you very much for solving this cube, however I must add to your debt for touching the belongings of other hosts." Kyouya said briefly as Haruhi looked up in surprise. _'Other hosts-namely me.' _he thought silently as Haruhi opened her mouth to speak.

"But I didn't even _touch_ your cube! How could I solve it?" Haruhi protested indignantly.

"Please, if you didn't touch this, then who solved it? _Tamaki?_" Kyouya snorted.

"Yes!" was the unexpected answer. Kyouya stared at the serious expression on Haruhi's face. There was an awkward pause as they struggled to see who would be the first to break eye contact.

"…You're kidding. There's no way that Tamaki could solve something as complicated as this." Kyouya said frowning.

"But it's true! I saw him do it." Haruhi explained.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Eyeh? What are you doing in the corner again, Sempai?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"First those conniving twins steal my customers…then Mommy abandons me…" Tamaki sniffed.

"Um." was all Haruhi managed to say before Tamaki suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Ano, _you_ won't leave me right Haruhi? You're Daddy's little girl! Daughters don't abandon Daddies!" Tamaki pressed, searching for some sort of appeasement.

"Ano, Tamaki-sempai, your face is streaked with tears, I'll go get a tissue…" Haruhi replied, completely avoiding his question. She made her escape towards the empty table that Kyouya was just sitting on moments ago.

"Ahh! I knew that you wouldn't abandon me Haruhi!" Tamaki cried happily, following Haruhi.

"Nani? What's this?" Tamaki asked, holding up the Rubix's cube.

"Ano, it's a Rubix's cube, Sempai." Haruhi explained.

"I know what that is! Don't you have to rearrange the tiles to match on all sides or something?" Tamaki continued, rotating the pieces curiously.

"Ano, I don't think Kyouya-sempai would be happy about you messing around with his belongings…" Haruhi trailed off as Tamaki paid no heed, continuing to move the cube around.

"I'm just helping Mommy a bit…whee! This is fun! Oh look! I'm almost there….just a couple more should do it…_Voila!_" Tamaki cried with a flourish, presenting the solved cube.

"Tamaki-sempai…what did you do?" Haruhi cried flabbergasted while Tamaki frowned.

"The point of this puzzle is to solve all six sides right?" Tamaki asked rhetorically.

"Yes…but how did you solve it?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"…I don't know…I just see the cube and rotate the pieces to where they belong…" Tamaki answered nonchalantly.

"Ano…is Mommy going to be mad?" Tamaki asked in a small voice.

"Well, let's just hope Kyouya-sempai doesn't notice anything different about his cube…if you had realized that he would be angry, you shouldn't have touched the cube in the first place." Haruhi sighed.

"But it looked like fun…" Tamaki replied in his defense.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"….and that's what happened." Haruhi finished lamely.

"That must be a fluke." Kyouya decided, messing up the cube in a random manner and walking towards Tamaki who had managed to rope in some of his designators again.

"Mommy! What brings you and Daughter over?" Tamaki asked innocently. Kyouya said nothing but shoved the cube in his face.

"Ano, Sempai, would you mind solving this again?" Haruhi asked while all the nearby fangirls looked interestedly at the Rubix's cube.

"Sure…but what for?" Tamaki asked, taking the cube and twisting it once more.

"Because it's fun…?" Haruhi guessed.

"Hai, I agree. We have such similar tastes, ne Haruhi? Like father, like daughter." Tamaki remarked.

"Um, I believe that the saying is 'Like father, like son'" Haruhi corrected. In several minutes, Tamaki had once again solved the seemingly unsolvable cube. Kyouya was at a loss of words, staring slightly agape at the blonde. Tamaki

"Uwah! I didn't realize that Tamaki was so intelligent! How did you solve that cube?" a fangirl squealed.

"That my darling, is all thanks to the love and support from you and the secret method passed down in my family for generations…" Tamaki dramatized to the blushing girl.

* * *

"Wow…I knew Tamaki-sempai was smart…but I can't believe he knows how to solve a Rubix's cube…" Haruhi commented in amazement.

Kyouya on the other hand was confronted with a conflicting storm of emotions. On one hand, he reveled in the possibilities of using a Rubix's cube to recapture the interests of Tamaki's designators. However, his inability to solve something that the blonde idiot managed to do was too much of a blow to the dark haired Ootori. Kyouya decided that he would ban Rubix's cubes from the Music Salon thereafter. He also vowed to get rid of his own cube as well.

"I believe that's _mine_." Kyouya announced, grabbing the newly solved cube from Tamaki's hands and walking back towards his table where he dumped the toy unceremoniously into the bag.

"Ano…is it something I said?" Tamaki asked innocently.

* * *

At the Ootori Mansin

"Ohayo, Onee-san. I was just going to call you." Kyouya greeted smoothly.

"What a surprise! How's that toy I gave you coming along?" Fuyumi asked, smiling.

"Here it is. I don't want it anymore. Thanks for letting me play with it." Kyouya said bluntly, dropping the cube in his sister's hands.

"Nani? You solved it though, why are you giving it back to me?" Fuyumi cried, frowning.

"I found out that it's too easy…" Kyouya replied coolly, signaling an end to the discussion.

* * *

A/N: Lol, Kyouya just finds it ever so difficult to admit failure. We've all wondered how Tamaki ends up getting brilliant grades, and this is just an expansion on that phenomenon :D Thank you so much for reading this edition of Hidden Skill!

Likes? Dislikes? What character would you like next? Please leave a comment on any questions you may have!


	3. Charity Act

The Ouran High School Host Club is filled with very talented boys and one girl in disguise. They're known for being seductive, extremelywealthy, smart, and let's not forget the obvious: handsome. What many fangirls don't know is that each of them possess a certain hidden skill that wasn't so apparent to everyone.

* * *

"Ohayo Haru-chan!" Hunny piped up as he bumped into Haruhi in the hallway.

"Ohayo Hunny-sempai!" the ootoro lover greeted.

"Ano, I have a present for all of you!" Hunny cried.

"Really? What is it, Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi asked in curiosity.

"Tada!" Hunny sang as he produced several tickets.

"Tickets to see a local performance of _Swan Lake?_" Haruhi said eyes widening as she looked over at the glossy pieces of paper.

"Hai! Ano, I don't know if all of you have time…but I would like all of you to come and see!" Hunny said touching his fingers in nervousness.

"I see…" Haruhi managed to say.

"And can you ask Tama-chan and the others? I can't make it to the club today, I have a previous engagement." Hunny said biting his lip.

"It's ok Hunny-sempai, you can leave it to me!" Haruhi said giving a 'peace' sign.

"Arigatou, Haru-chan!" Hunny said beaming and giving her a brief hug before he left.

* * *

Host Club After Hours

"Ohayo everyone!" Haruhi said as she walked into the Music Salon and was greeted with numerous replies nearly simultaneously.

"You're late, this will be added to your debt." Kyouya said making a checkmark in his notebook.

"Haruhi! Where have you been?" Tamaki cried rushing towards her, only to be pushed by the Hitachiin twins.

"Haruhi! There you are! We wanted to show you our new dress design!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried running and trampling Tamaki, who proceeded to crawl towards his little corner. Hikaru and Kaoru linked arms with her and proceeded to drag her towards another direction.

"Wait a minute! Let me set down my things first!" Haruhi cried, breaking free of the Hitachiin sandwich. She placed her bag down and the tickets slipped out.

"Haruhi? What is this?" Kyouya asked, reaching for the pieces of paper.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Hunny-sempai wanted me to ask all of you if you wanted to attend _Swan Lake_." Haruhi explained.

"Oh really, that seems interesting…but I'm afraid we've already arranged plans that night…" Kyouya replied.

"Boring." Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"We've already seen _Swan Lake_ loads of times in Europe already." Kaoru continued, examining his slender fingers looking bored.

"Ano…I've never been to a ballet." Haruhi said embarrassed. Immediately, everyone's attention was focused on the natural host.

"Kyouya, cancel all appointments that day! Haruhi! You must attend a ballet for once! We'll spend some quality father-daughter time!" Tamaki suddenly cried, encircling Haruhi as he launched into another daydream. Kyouya proceeded to dial some numbers on his cell phone.

"Well, if Haruhi's never been to a ballet, I suppose we could attend one with her…" Kaoru began.

"I suppose…hey! This gives us the _perfect_ opportunity to dress Haruhi in our new creation!" Hikaru cried with new inspiration.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Kaoru said giving Hikaru a high five.

"Then it's settled, we're going to see _Swan Lake!_" Tamaki announced as the host club looked daunting to Haruhi in their quick versatility and unexpected enthusiasm.

* * *

That Night

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Down in front!" Tamaki cried annoyed at the pair who were leaning outside their private box and making random faces at the audience below.

"We're _bored_. We can't help it." Hikaru replied, sitting down and having his hand prop up his head.

"Honestly…I don't even know why we even keep you in the club…you two are always wrecking havoc…" Tamaki complained, crossing his arms.

"That's because we make more profit than you, Tono." Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out, causing Tamaki to slump in defeat.

"They have a point there." Kyouya remarked from the side.

"Eyeh? Kyouya-sempai? Since when did you arrive?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you were still trying to sweet talk that businessman's wife down there." Hikaru teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't _need_ to sweet talk Nagoya-san." Kyouya dismissed with a tilt of his head.

"Ano, why do I have to dress up as a girl tonight?" Haruhi asked standing up and frowning at her discomforting wig, which she tried to readjust.

"Because we want to show you off in our latest design." Hikaru and Kaoru replied pinching Haruhi's cheeks lightly and rearranging Haruhi's wig.

"Plus it causes Tono to go in hormonal overdrive." Hikaru added with a wink while Kaoru grinned. Tamaki was indeed unsure of what to make of Haruhi in her beautiful dress.

"I found it odd how they ran out of programs…" Kyouya mused thoughtfully. Just then, Hunny entered the private box.

"Konbanwa everyone! Arigatou for making it tonight!" Hunny beamed as he bounded towards the group.

"Konbanwa Hunny-sempai!" everyone greeted.

"Haru-chan! You look so pretty!" Hunny cried as he glomped her, causing Haruhi to nearly topple over.

"You think so too, ne Hunny-sempai?" Hikaru said with a toothy smile. The lights dimmed as everyone's attention was caught onto the stage. At the opening act, everyone's eyes bugged out and jaws dropped-with the exception of Hunny.

"What in the world?!" Tamaki exclaimed, leaning on the railing of the box and nearly tumbling over.

"Kami-sama!" Hikaru began.

"No way…" Kaoru followed up.

"Is that…_Mori_-sempai?" asked a shocked Haruhi.

"The one and only" Hunny replied cheerily while Mori did a couple of pirouettes and leaps with the female lead.

"Interesting…" Kyouya commented, noting Mori's ballet abilities and storing that up for future reference.

* * *

After the Performance

"Mori-sempai! Why didn't you tell us that you were into ballet?" Hikaru asked after a very impressive performance by their reclusive upperclassman.

"Ano, Takashi wanted to surprise all of you guys! He has been practicing very hard to put on this performance, because it raised money for an animal rights cause!" Hunny beamed at the tall silent type.

"So this was your charity act of the year, Mori-sempai?" Kyouya asked rhetorically. Mori simply nodded.

"Eyeh? Charity act?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Yeah, as rich students, we're expected to display our generous and charismatic sides by doing charity or volunteer functions." Kaoru explained.

"We just didn't expect Mori-sempai's to be a ballet performance." Hikaru noted.

"No wonder why Mori-sempai was so skilled in picking people up like that." Kaoru commented.

"Mori-sempai…how would you like to do a ballet cosplay one day?" Kyouya asked, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of high demands of hosts in tights.

* * *

A/N: Uhm, yeah, this was rather short. It took me quite some time before I wrote this, simply because Mori is such a reclusive character, but he does always carry people so easily, thus I thought that he would be perfect for ballet.

At the moment, I have ideas planned out for Kyouya and Haruhi, but nothing on Hikaru and Hunny, so if you have any suggestions or preferences, please don't hesitate to comment on what you'd like! Thank you for reading Hidden Skill, and leave a review to tell me what character or situation you'd like next!

Many thanks to Mechanism Unknown for pointing out the specifics on when to use 'ohayo'!


	4. Saturday Morning

The Ouran High School Host Club is filled with very talented boys and one girl in disguise. They're known for being seductive, _very _wealthy, smart (yes, even Tamaki, who acts like an airhead most of the time), and let's not forget the obvious: handsome. What many fangirls don't know is that each of them possess a certain hidden skill that wasn't so apparent to everyone.

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail of Kyouya Ootori. Please record your message after the beep." the mechanical machine read. A beep could be heard and the caller began.

"Ahh, konichiwa Kyouya-sama. We've bought what you've told us to do. When would you like us to set everything up? Call us back when you get this message." the voice recorded.

A few minutes later, Kyouya dialed the number back.

"Moshi moshi." a voice greeted.

"It's me." Kyouya said bluntly.

"So what's the plan?" the voice asked.

"Set everything for 8 AM." Kyouya continued briefly.

"Ah, well, I'll see you then." the voice replied as both sides hung up. Kyouya's glasses flashed momentarily as he punched in another number on speed dial.

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Kyouya-sama." Tachibana greeted.

"All plans are as proceeded, send two of the agents on Saturday morning." Kyouya commanded.

"Hai, Kyouya-sama." Kyouya's bodyguard replied.

Kyouya ended the phone call and proceeded to work on the upcoming month's figures for the Host Club. It truly was a pressing matter that they were running dangerously low on money. His phone rang unexpectedly to the notorious theme of 'Shissou', which meant that Tamaki was calling.

"Yes?" Kyouya asked coolly.

"Okaa-san!! I was thinking that all of us should go to a flea market on Saturday!" the Host Club president's voice bubbled out.

"Ah, well I'm afraid that's impossible. All of us are extremely busy on that day, how about rescheduling for next Saturday?" Kyouya replied simply.

"Nani? Oh well…I suppose so…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Is that all you called for?" Kyouya asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Uhm…at the time being yes…" Tamaki squeaked out.

"Well then, I'll be returning to my work. Ja ne." Kyouya said curtly.

"Ja ne, Okaa-san." Tamaki replied as a _click!_ could be heard at the other end.

* * *

Saturday Morning

At 9 AM, having nothing else to do, Tamaki was roped into doing etiquette lessons with Shima-san.

At 9 AM, Mori and Hunny were could be seen sporting their kendo and karate uniforms. They were stretching at their dojo for the upcoming tournament later that day.

At 9 AM, Hikaru was heading outside his mansion and Kaoru had opted to stay inside.

At 9 AM, Haruhi just bade her father goodbye as she headed towards the market.

At 9 AM, Kyouya, the Low Blood Pressured Demon Lord was miraculously awake, and hovering outside one of the hosts' homes. He had called on Friday to command his servants to rig 7 alarm clocks in order to make him wake up early. On Friday, the hosts were spending a full on Host Club event that lasted till very late in the night.

"Subject is in full view, everyone is in formation. Prepare to kidnap." a low voice began as their spotted target came out.

The two agents that Kyouya had asked for darted forward and grabbed the host by the arms and Kyouya's limo came forward.

"What the-" a voice began as he was being shoved into the limo.

"Mission accomplished." the agents said.

"Well done. You are dismissed." Kyouya said, lowering the window.

"Ah, konichiwa." Kyouya said looking at the kidnapped host member.

"K-_Kyouya_-sempai? What on earth are you doing? Where are we going?" his captive stuttered.

"Well, at first, the airport." the Shadow King stated simply.

"Nani? I don't even have my _passport_ on me!" the host protested.

"That's alright, I took the liberty of dispatching my men to take your passport from your home." Kyouya said simply.

"You WHAT? That's trespassing and stealing!" the host cried indignantly.

"Well you can call the police-if you had a cell phone and a death wish. But right now, you are captive in my limo, and we're going to the airport." Kyouya said firmly as his captive scowled.

"Where are we going?" the host asked sullenly. There was a pause, and Kyouya's glasses flashed.

"You'll know when we get there." was Kyouya's reply.

* * *

"….you're _kidding_…" the host said staring up at the brightly lit casino.

"We're here already, so I assure you, I am most definitely _not_ joking." Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What in kami-sama's name are we doing in _Macau?_" the host asked, perplexed.

"Ah, well you see, I would have flown us to Las Vegas, but it's too far for a weekend trip, and we're not old enough gamble there. However, at Macau's casinos, as foreigners, we're able to gamble at a younger age." Kyouya clarified.

"Why are we gambling?" the host asked, glaring at Kyouya.

"Well, we've been running low on funding for the Host Club, this is the quickest way to regain money and compensate for our losses. Many of our designators are going home for winter vacation, so there needed to be some means to earn money." Kyouya explained.

"Wait, we're _already _rich though." the host pointed out.

"Not quite. Our _families _are rich, but let's face it, we've never utilized family wealth to fund this club of ours. The profits we've made is entirely due to our skills, but it just so happened that this month, we went a bit overboard thanks to Tamaki's latest cosplay." Kyouya pointed out.

"What does that have to do with me?" the host replied, pouting.

"I've been observing you for awhile and I've come to the solution that you possess an amazing amount of luck. With my intellect, we can win enough money to keep the club running." Kyouya replied as they walked into the casino.

"Hold up a second here, _I _have an amazing amount of _luck?_ What about Kaoru? He's just the same as I am." Hikaru asked, frowning.

"Iie, being twins and having luck has no affiliations with each other." the Shadow King defined.

"For example, remember that time we played 'Stinking Rich'? Both Kaoru and you were ranked right under me, but let's face it-Kaoru was the more strategic one. You played mainly on dumb luck, and you managed to win. It was only thanks to my intellect that I was able to be the most filthiest rich one." Kyouya recalled as they sat down next to some slot machines.

"What makes you think I'll agree to your demands?" Hikaru asked warily.

"Here is a collection of Haruhi's middle school promotion. As you can see, she looks very nice in that dress of hers." Kyouya described, waving a photo of Haruhi. Hikaru stared at it for a moment.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't honestly think I'll succumb to your will because of a _photo _do you?" Hikaru snorted, eyes traveling along the direction of Kyouya's hand.

"….Gimme that freakin picture." Hikaru said, reaching for it. Kyouya teased the elder Hitachiin for a bit before relinquishing the photo.

"Well now, I suppose that means you'll be agreeing to my terms?" Kyouya stated loftily.

"Well, I still don't believe you…I honestly don't believe what you're saying about me being extremely lucky." Hikaru argued as he leaned back, elbow accidentally punching a button. Within seconds, the panels had lined up to form the same icon and slot machine started blaring as quarters began flowing out of it.

"…Kyouya-sempai….we're going to be rich!" Hikaru said slowly as Kyouya smirked.

"I told you so." was Kyouya's smug answer.

* * *

By the end of the day, Kyouya and Hikaru had scoured the tables. They had converted and accumulated to approximately 5.2 million yen.

"Hm, not a bad start. Keep this up, and we'll go to Vegas once you're old enough." Kyouya commented as the cashiers returned briefcases of money.

"Yeah yeah...money grubber." Hikaru grumbled as he lugged the suitcases along the Demon Lord.

"Hey, you enjoyed it too." Kyouya rebutted calmly.

* * *

A/N: Ok...this was quite a stretch of their ages, I know. But I honestly could not think up of anything super fitting for Hikaru, and this spawned. By the way, how many of you were thinking that Kyouya had kidnapped Haruhi? lol. It was really tempting for me to turn this into a KyouxHaru fic, but I wanted to build upon the mystique of the story like my previous chapter with Mori. I intentionally left out most of the name addressing since honorifics can narrow down your choices.

However if you notice, Haruhi lost badly at card games so I opted for Hikaru instead. In this chapter, Kaoru was indisposed, and since Kyouya and Hikaru were at Macau, it's not that far of a plane ride compared to Vegas. The age limit is actually lower for foreigners, but like I said, this was a _stretch_.

Anyways, thank you so so much for reading this story. If you liked this chapter, please tell me. If you didn't like it, leave a comment on what you didn't like and what you'd like to see changed. Remaining hosts to be written: Hunny, Haruhi & Kyouya. Tell me which one you'd like to see next!


	5. Hikaru's Paranoia

Hikaru had been worried recently. No, worried isn't the right word, it was more like paranoid. As of late, the elder Hitachiin had been noticing a change in the atmosphere between the Demon Lord and his twin. Usually, he'd dismiss it as just a simple glance, but he was certain his eyes weren't deceiving him when Kaoru darted towards the Shadow King just a _nanosecond_ longer-thirteen times, Hikaru counted.

"Ah, Kaoru, you dropped this." Kyouya said simply as he held up the Insta-Tear eye drops as Kaoru lowered his eyes and blushed, grabbing the fallen bottle swiftly. Hikaru _swore_ that he saw a gleam in his sempai's eyes as he handed over the bottle to Kaoru.

"A-Arigatou, Kyouya-sempai." Kaoru stuttered, quite out of character.

"No problem, you better take good care of that Kaoru, this costs a pretty penny. I would hate for you to be _indebted _to me…" Kyouya warned loftily as he retreated to his laptop. Kaoru's ears went slightly pink as he resumed acting alongside Hikaru, who was watching this interlude with some alarm on his face.

"What was _that?_" Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"Eh? Oh, nothing, I just dropped my eye drops…" Kaoru explained vaguely.

"_Nothing?_ He was _so _making a pass at you!" Hikaru argued as Kaoru gave him a wary eye that seemed reminiscent of the Demon Lord's look.

"You're being unreasonable, Hikaru." Kaoru dismissed then upon seeing their designators, Kaoru added sweetly, "I only have eyes for you…"

"But Kaoru…I didn't like the way you looked at him, it made me think that you were so shy in front of Kyouya-sempai…for a second, I thought that you'd leave my side to be with our mysterious type…" Hikaru played along, conveying his concerns to Kaoru.

"Oh Hikaru…how could you ever _doubt _our love? I've always been so faithful to you…" Kaoru protested cutely as he lowered his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried as both of them embraced, much love from their customers.

* * *

After Club Hours

"You know, you still haven't told me what's going on between you and Kyouya-sempai…" Hikaru complained.

"That's because there's nothing going on between us." Kaoru answered coolly.

"Yeah, right. How about the way you stuttered at him hm? Hitachiins _never_ stutter." Hikaru rebuked, causing Kaoru to falter a bit.

"W-Well, I was just doing my role." Kaoru tittered.

"There! You stuttered again!" Hikaru cried peering into the depths of Kaoru's eyes.

"Itai! You're just paranoid, Hikaru." Kaoru replied as he pushed Hikaru away from him.

"I'm going to the library, you can go home without me." Kaoru announced as he walked out of the music room.

"Fine, be that way. We'll see who's the crazy one!" Hikaru declared, halfheartedly waving a fist.

* * *

The Next Day

Evidently, the twins' dispute was unresolved, so they were being very moody. Well, at least Hikaru was; Kaoru on the other hand resumed the day like any other normal day. Hikaru refused to believe that there was nothing going on between the Shadow King and his brother.

At the moment, Hikaru was walking down the hallway during the passing period to lunch. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he plowed right into a group of giggling girls.

"Ah! Please excuse us Hikaru-kun!" one of the designators cried out as Hikaru tumbled into the group.

"Gomenasai, ladies, I'm Kaoru." Hikaru said grinning in his best Kaoru imitation. Sure, the girl had guessed right on Hikaru's identity, but Hikaru definitely didn't want to give them the benefit of guessing him correctly.

"Ahh, gomenasai Kaoru-kun!" the same girl apologized.

"Iie, it's nothing." Hikaru waved off as the girls poked and giggled towards Hikaru.

"Is something the matter ladies?" Hikaru asked, confused at their behavior.

"Ano…Kaoru-kun, we've noticed you've been having relationship problems concerning Hikaru-kun and Kyouya-sempai. Would you like to consult Ai-sama?" one girl asked shyly.

"Who's this Ai-sama person?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Ah, well Ai-sama is a _brilliant_ writer of moe love, and relationship problems. His next weekly submission is going to be about love advice…" another girl piped up dreamily.

Now, normally, if this was Hikaru, he would have been highly offended at the thought of getting advice from some random writer of a journal. Unfortunately for him, he was impersonating as Kaoru, which meant he couldn't be as aggressive as he'd like.

"Ano…well I guess I _could _try…" Hikaru said in a softer tone, putting his eyes down in a perfect imitation of Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru peered around, trying to see if anyone had noticed him carrying a Moe Moe Journal. He sighed into the cushy library chair as he felt certain that the looming shelves contained no eavesdroppers. Hikaru opened the journal tentatively as he read the submissions.

The ongoing story was of two male cousin lovers Hideki and Kisei, and Kisei is attracted to their apathetic boss, Koto. It has just reached it's climax as Hideki confronts Kisei about an affair with Koto. Koto remarks about how ignorant Hideki is, and how he would be a better lover to Kisei.

Hikaru secretly went out to Hideki as the situation of the story closely coincided with his situation. Freshly conjured images of himself, Kaoru and Kyouya popped up in his mind, replaying the scene on the story. '_Whoever wrote this must go to the Host Club…'_ Hikaru thought darkly.

Hikaru decided to turn towards the 'Ask Ai-sama' column. Most of the submissions were silly frivolous affairs especially on trying to capture Tamaki's heart. Still, Hikaru had to admit, Ai-sama knew his or her stuff. The advice was a bit detached, but that added to the paradoxically unbiased opinion that the writer exuded.

"So what's that you have there, hm?" a silky voice asked, tickling Hikaru's ears. Hikaru nearly jumped ten feet in the air as he turned around to find none other than the Demon Lord at his back.

"K-Kyouya-sempai! What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru shrilled, panicking at possibly being caught reading such a girly newsletter.

"I was passing by. I found it _unusual_ that a Hitachiin would be spending time in a _library_." Kyouya mused loftily.

"Well, I have a right to be where I want to be." Hikaru shot back.

"So it seems. Your brother's looking for you." Kyouya remarked coolly.

"You've seen Kaoru? What have you two been doing?" Hikaru demanded, getting out of his seat, glaring at his sempai's eyes.

"Absolutely nothing." Kyouya replied dryly as he pushed his eyeglasses up his nose.

"I'm telling you: stay away from him." Hikaru warned dangerously.

"My my Hikaru. As Kaoru's twin, shouldn't you have more _faith_ in his fidelity?" Kyouya asked lightly as Hikaru's face twitched.

"I'm leaving." Hikaru announced as he pushed Kyouya out of the way.

* * *

Hikaru's hand twitched as he was internally struggling on whether to write the question or not. His manly side cringed at the prospect of consulting a smarmy love writer about his relationship issues. In the end, he decided on flipping a coin to make his decision. The coin landed on heads: write the damn letter.

_Ai-sama,_

_I have a partner whom I'm in an active relationship with. But my partner seems to be drifting towards my sempai. Upon asking about this, my partner denies everything. What should I do?_

_Anonymous_

There, that seemed ambiguous enough, Hikaru decided. He quickly shoved the note into his backpack as he clambered into bed with Kaoru.

* * *

The next week, Hikaru anxiously anticipated the publishing of Moe Moe Journal. He spied an unsuspecting girl walking with the newsletter and nonchalantly asked her if he could peruse it for…coupons or some sort. The naïve girl bought the excuse and Hikaru finally got his hands on the coveted journal. He thumbed towards the 'Ask Ai-sama' column.

_Anonymous_

_If you partner denies everything, chances are, there is nothing going on between your partner and your sempai. Chances are, you're just paranoid. Consider backing off your aggressive and offensive nature and your partner will stay by your side. If not, you may find that your partner has already been captivated by your sempai. In that case, there is little you can do._

_Ai-sama_

"What the _hell _is _this?_" Hikaru growled angrily as he clenched the journal angrily. Suddenly he had an epiphany as he recalled the words of one of the girls: 'his next weekly submission.' Hikaru stared at the hidden message to back off from Kaoru.

"That must be it, this is the work of that Demon Lord." Hikaru declared to himself as he stomped out of the library. He slammed open the doors to the Music Salon as the hosts turned towards him in surprise.

"Kyouya-sempai! This is your work! Just what are you trying to pull here?" Hikaru hissed as he threw the newspaper at the Demon Lord's face.

"What's the matter with you Hikaru?" Kaoru cried as the Shadow King caught the newspaper before it struck him.

"Daijoubu, sempai?" Kaoru asked concernedly to Kyouya.

"You two think this is all some big joke huh? Explain to me about your letter sempai." Hikaru snapped as he pointed out the column.

"Is this what you were secretly reading the other day, Hikaru?" Kyouya asked, quirking an eyebrow at the elder Hitachiin.

"That's very…_feminine _of you, don't you think? Could this be the reason why Kaoru might be attracted to a more _manlier_ figure?" Kyouya continued slyly, purposely pushing Hikaru's buttons.

"That's besides the point-I only read it for this column which _you _write about!" Hikaru shouted at Kyouya.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am not this Ai-sama. There would be no merit in writing for such a journal." Kyouya explained smoothly.

"If it wasn't you, then who is it?" Hikaru shot back heavily.

"Ano, that would be me." a high pitched voice spoke up. Everyone turned towards Hunny.

"_Hah?_ Hunny-sempai? _You _wrote this?" Hikaru babbled out mindlessly as everyone stared at their Lolishota type.

"Mmhm! In exchange, Renge-chan gives me a double layered chocolate cake!" Hunny replied beaming cutely. The hosts stared at Mori, who was standing next to Hunny.

"Mitsukuni is an avid reader of romance novels, and he was approached with the idea of writing for the Moe Moe Journal by Renge-san." Mori explained with a slight nod as the Haninozuka heir bounded off to the pantry in search of more cake.

"Wow, I don't think any of us say that coming." Haruhi commented as Mori followed Hunny away.

"So _now_ do you believe me, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with doe like eyes that Hikaru always surrendered to.

"…I guess…" Hikaru admitted grudgingly as Kaoru sidled up to Hikaru's shoulder.

"Good, because you know I only have eyes for you." Kaoru replied cutely.

A/N: Yeah, I honestly think I butchered Hunny's skill. Gomenasai! I personally think that this chapter was not humorous as it could have been, but I honestly had no idea what Hunny's skill should be. This skill seems more like a Kyouya thing, I know, but I've reserved a better hidden talent for the Demon Lord. This is actually a sort of prelude to Kyouya's skill which will be in the next chapter. Feel free to critique and complain about this chapter.

Meanwhile, a sneak peak at the next chapter:

* * *

"You really are the Demon Lord." Kaoru commented to Kyouya.

"Of course, how else would I be able to deflect suspicion on our secret rendezvous?" Kyouya replied lightly.

"I still feel guilty about lying to Hikaru on this." Kaoru admitted shyly.

"Kaoru, this was your choice to be involved in this. We both decided on this together, there's no backing down." Kyouya said firmly.

"I-I suppose you're right…" Kaoru gave in as Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose bridge.

"I am _always _right. Now, shall we begin?" Kyouya asked with a slight smirk to his face.

* * *

So...is Kaoru actually 'cheating' on Hikaru or what? Thanks for reading once again, and please drop a review about your thoughts on this chapter. Hopefully I haven't disappointed you guys _too _much


	6. Rendezvous

"Kaoru…you're late." Kyouya commented simply.

"Ah, gomen…you know, I don't really get why you can't just get started without me…" Kaoru complained.

"It's a matter of courtesy, Kaoru." Kyouya chided lightly.

"You really _are_ the Demon Lord." Kaoru commented to Kyouya as the younger Hitachiin walked into the room.

"Of course, how else would I be able to deflect suspicion on our secret rendezvous?" Kyouya replied coolly.

"I still feel guilty about lying to Hikaru on this." Kaoru admitted shyly.

"Kaoru, this was your choice to be involved in this." Kyouya said firmly.

"I-I suppose you're right…" Kaoru gave in as Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose bridge.

"I am _always _right. Now, shall we begin?" Kyouya asked with a slight smirk to his face.

"Yeah, let's begin." Kaoru agreed.

* * *

"You know, you've really gotten good at this." Kyouya commented after a brief moment of silence.

"Well, I did have you as a teacher, Kyouya-sempai." Kaoru replied with a slight pink twinge in his cheeks.

"That is true, but you were blessed with those god-like fingers of yours." Kyouya pointed out.

"A-Arigatou, sempai. Your fingers are pretty fast as well." Kaoru replied, blushing further.

"Sempai…w-what are you doing?" Kaoru gasped at the Shadow King.

"A new method." Kyouya replied curtly, so focused on his actions.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Kaoru exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, but you _are_ still very new to this whole ordeal." Kyouya replied, full on Demon Lord smirk.

"I suppose…" Kaoru agreed while staring at his sempai in wonder.

* * *

"How about try going faster?" Kyouya suggested several minutes later.

"Ano…I don't know if I'm ready for that.." Kaoru answered nervously.

"Well, you're going to have to do that soon anyways." Kyouya said matter of factly.

"Alright, I guess I'll try…" Kaoru resigned as he picked up some pace.

"Ahh, itai!" Kaoru cried several seconds later.

"Daijoubu Kaoru?" Kyouya asked concerned.

"I-Iie, I'm fine…" Kaoru stammered.

"Are you sure?" Kyouya pressed frowning.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kaoru reassured with a slight grimace.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make you feel better?" Kyouya asked with a slightly devious look on his face.

"It's not like I'm bleeding or anything…" Kaoru replied with a wry expression on his face at the seemingly out of character Kyouya in front of him.

"I shouldn't have pressured you to go faster…it's obvious you're not ready yet…" Kyouya sighed, pushing a hand to his hair.

"Iie, I can handle it…" Kaoru protested.

"If you say so…" Kyouya replied doubtfully.

"I can! Just watch…" Kaoru said picking up the pace again.

"Not bad…" Kyouya remarked casually.

"I told you so…ah!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What's the matter, did you hurt yourself again?" Kyouya asked, his forehead furrowing slightly.

"No…I ran out…" Kaoru said sheepishly.

"Already? You sure go through those pretty quickly…" Kyouya said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah, but I did quicken my pace, so I was bound to run out…" Kaoru pointed out.

"I see. Well there's more all the way in the back room, in the second to last box labeled 'Wall Street Journals'" Kyouya instructed.

"And all this time Hikaru and I tried to find blackmail material on you, and it was in a box labeled _Wall Street Journals?_" Kaoru cried, surprised.

"Well, the best way to hide things is among common items." Kyouya commented, his glasses flashing.

"Unbelievable…" Kaoru muttered as he shuffled his feet towards the back room.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Kyouya, have you seen my-OH MY GOD! OKAA-SAN, NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!!" Tamaki shrilled as he quickly covered Haruhi's eyes.

Tamaki had burst into the room in search of his lotion with Haruhi, and the two were greeted with Kyouya's back facing towards them in his chair. The Shadow King's arms were kind of jutted out awkwardly as he seemed to be moving quite fervently near his crotch area. Tamaki immediately assumed that hell had froze over and his beloved 'Oka-san' had finally cracked.

"Tamaki, how many times have I told you not to barge in like that so unexpectedly…" Kyouya sighed as his chair swiveled towards the Host Club King and their Natural Type.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was holding a long silver needle in each hand as he was subconsciously moving them to knit what seemed to be a dark navy scarf. Tamaki and Haruhi stared agape at the Demon Lord, jaws dropped at the unexpected turn of events.

"Is there something the matter?" Kyouya asked, quirking an eyebrow towards his bangs.

"K-Kaa-san's…knitting…" Tamaki mumbled in shock before fainting.

"What did _he _want?" Kyouya asked, rolling his eyes at the fallen Host Club King.

"Tamaki-sempai wanted to ask you if you had seen his calculus textbook…" Haruhi replied plainly as the pair of them crouched over Tamaki.

"Eyeh? What's going on?" Kaoru asked, walking into the room with a bundle of knitting yarn.

"Ehh?? Kaoru, why are you here with Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi cried in surprise.

"Uhm…don't tell Hikaru this…but he's teaching me how to knit." Kaoru confided in an undertone.

"Is that why you've been secretly meeting up with Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi clarified.

"Hai, I knew that Hikaru would overreact, but I didn't want to tell him that we were _knitting_ of all things…" Kaoru trailed off.

"Oh. But how did you two end up knitting?" Haruhi questioned.

"After dealing with Tamaki for so long, my psychiatrist recommended knitting as a way of relieving stress. I was against the idea of such a feminine hobby at first, but I came to the conclusion that knitting did lessen my stress. Thus, I fired my psychiatrist and continued to knit instead. Kaoru happened to catch me knitting one afternoon, and promised not to tell if I taught him how to knit." Kyouya explained simply. Haruhi didn't know what to make of this new revelation, so she merely nodded.

"Oh, and Haruhi, if you tell _anyone_ about this, I will triple your debt." Kyouya threatened with his trademark smile on his face as he walked back towards his desk to clear off the table.

"H-Hai…" Haruhi squeaked with a sweatdrop on her head. _'Talk about paranoia…'_ Haruhi thought.

"So what do we do about Tono there?" Kaoru asked, pointing as said person stirred.

"Daughter…Did I just see Okaa-san knitting…?" Tamaki groaned groggily as he got to a sitting position.

"You must have been dreaming Tamaki." Kyouya said from his table, not looking up from his Pineapple laptop.

"Eyeh? But wasn't he knitting a moment ago, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, frowning as he turned to the Ootoro Lover.

"Of course not, sempai. You were dreaming." Haruhi lied immediately.

"Huh, well, if you say so…say…Kyouya, have you seen my calculus book?" Tamaki asked, remembering his reason for finding the Shadow King.

"It's over here on this table." Kyouya replied smoothly.

"Okay. Arigatou Okaa-san!" Tamaki cried happily, forgetting his initial confusion and trauma.

"Well, that went easier than expected." Kaoru commented once Tamaki dragged Haruhi out of the room.

"Do tell, I doubt he even noticed you were in the room." Kyouya muttered dryly while Kaoru withheld a snort.

"Ano, so what are we going to do about this?" Kaoru asked, gesturing towards the hidden knitting materials.

"We'll have to be even more discreet." Kyouya calculated as the gears in his head were turning even more rapidly.

"I suppose so…" Kaoru agreed as the pair resumed their separate knitting projects.

* * *

Two hours later, if a student were to walk past the door, they would have heard the Demon Lord and the younger Hitachiin say:

"So…same time next week?" Kaoru suggested.

"Meet me at my house. I don't want to get caught again." Kyouya commented.

"Next time, make it longer." Kyouya said, pointing towards Kaoru's scarf.

"Ahh…but it's so hard…" Kaoru protested.

* * *

A/N: And this is my attempt at a yaoi styled pairing. As a 'Mother' character, Kyouya can totally knit somehow haha, but I hope the excuse of psychotherapy works for you guys XP I personally think Kyouya's somehow out of character in his over concern for Kaoru...

Likes, Dislikes, awesome suggestions for Haruhi's hidden skill?? Thanks so much for reading, and if you could spare some time to review, that'd make my day! Only one more to go!


End file.
